tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Where's Tori When Ya Need Her?
Dead .... Tori died Episode Summary Kaitlin is in the middle of a battle with Alec and his army of cows. Kaitlin can take down each and every cow Alec has brought about, and it comes down to her and Alec. Tori is walking by and notices the battle occurring. She thinks that Kaitlin needs some help, so she steps in and helps Kaitlin fight Alec. Kaitlin is surprised, but happy to see Tori helping her at the same time. Alec is defeated with the help of the two girls. Alec vows that he will be back, and with even more cows. Tori tells Kaitlin that whenever she's in danger, she'll be there to help her. Kaitlin really appreciates the gesture. Elsewhere, Irving is monitoring the activity of Kaitlin. He is very upset that she took out a fellow villain. After being unsuccessful in taking out Kaitlin last time, Irving thinks it's time to use his ultimate weapon. He heads back to his lab, where a very threatening looking weapon stands. Irving's Ultimate Death Ray is ready for use, and he's going to kill Kaitlin with it. He can't wait to see how the show will be without her around. He thinks maybe they'll rename the show to "The Irving Chronicles." Irving heads out into town to find Kaitlin. Little does Kaitlin know of the danger afoot, as she is just relaxing at her house with her brother. Her brother is happily watching TV and Kaitlin is texting away. That's when there's a knock on the door. To Kaitlin's surprise, it's Irving. Kaitlin wonders if she can just have a break for one day. Irving begins to attack Kaitlin with his death ray. Kaitlin's brother screams and locks them out of the house. Kaitlin is not amused. Kaitlin wonders where Tori is. Back at Tori's house, Tori is too busy listening to music to even realize Kaitlin is trying to get her attention. After a few hours, Tori finally realizes Kaitlin is in danger because of a news report on TV. She immediately rushes over to Kaitlin's house. When she arrives, Irving is holding a flaming sword to Kaitlin's neck. Tori screams and runs over. She begins to beat up Irving. Kaitlin is mad but happy at the same time to finally see Tori. Tori apologizes to Kaitlin heavily for not seeing her calls. Kaitlin is angry at Tori because she was on the verge of death before she arrived. But Kaitlin is just glad that she saved her butt in the nick of time. Tori takes Kaitlin to the hospital, where she will get fixed up. Tori says that she'll also pick Kaitlin up some McDonald's. Kaitlin really appreciates a friend like Tori right now. The two hop into Tori's car and they head off to the hospital. Lucky for Kaitlin, the injuries should be easy to fix up. Both are relieved, and Tori tells Kaitlin that she'll bring back some McDonald's. Tori takes off, and Kaitlin just lays in the hospital bed and smiles. Production Information * CGI is used throughout the episode * Forty-fifth time the fourth wall is broken * There is an error on Kaitlin's medical record. She never had a broken ankle, it was only twisted Trivia * "Infinite Battle 2" from Sonic Forces ''is heard during the battle with Alec * The main theme of ''Sonic Forces ''is heard when Irving unleashes his Ultimate Death Ray * Irving mentions his last encounter with Kaitlin from "Kaitlin's Biggest Trouble Yet" * Kaitlin's brother can be seen watching ''VeggieTales: The Little House That Stood * "Bowser Battle 2" from ''Super Mario Odyssey ''is heard during the fight with Irving * Tori can be heard listening to "Perfect" by Ed Sheeran * "Dear My Friend" from ''Sonic Unleashed ''is heard during the end sequence/credits of the episode * The doctor at the hospital can be seen holding Kaitlin's medical record. The following can be seen on it: ** Broken ankle ("Kaitlin and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day") ** Sugar addiction ("Kaitlin's Candy Crisis") ** Black eye ("A Series Of Unfortunate Events") ** Hangover ("Come On Into Kaitlin's House!") ** Car accident and curse ("Four Days Grace") ** Hypothermia ("The Mount Everest Adventure") Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles